


in love with a criminal

by Angelcataanna



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelcataanna/pseuds/Angelcataanna





	in love with a criminal

IN LOVE WITH A CRIMINAL

Naruto walked into the school head hold high, as he saw the looks the other kids trying to get a look at the new kid, Naruto roll his eyes at all this as he walked up to a kid with a in an ugly green jump suite with big eye brows. "Hey eyebrows, where do i find this classroom,i'm new around here." Naruto ask as nicely as one could an show the guy his time table.

"Oh youthful friend it we have class together it right over.." he was cut off by a kid in a brown hoodie ear phones sticking out of this messy brown hair his black skinny jeans had what look like an ipod.

"It this way newbie" was all he said as he glab his head and pulled him towards the classroom letting go as he walked into the classroom, Naruto walk in behind him

"thanks,i am Uzumaki Naruto. " he said as he took an set.

"Kiba is all you're getting newbie." Naruto laugh as he put his orange book bag down and took at his things for class he started to get ready for class when bushy brows came in head naruto a note.

look new kid kiba there apart of the school's gang,  
get the fuck away from him before my youthful friend he takes you to his gang leader.  
Sasuke is the worst of the worst.  
THE WHOLE GANG KILL PEOPLE!  
You friend rock lee.

As Naruto finished reading said note he heard Kiba laughing over his shoulder.

"So what you say newbie going to run scared now?" Kiba's teasing smirk only made Naruto Giggle and shook his head no.

Look rock lee was it ?  
you need to chill out dude.  
Naruto the great.

Naruto thrown it at Rock lee as the teacher walked in.

"Uzumaki just got here and already passing notes and breaking a school rule huh?" the teacher said as he walk in as he said all this "Iruka Umino the name i am sure your grandma Tsunade the school principal wouldn't like hearing this stuff."

"Am sure she hate it more that you called her my grandma more...she say she too young to be anyone's grandma."Naruto's smart ass reply was as he try to not blush and kiba bust out laughing and fist bumped him.

The rest of the class pass by with Naruto taking notes, and Kiba sleeping as the bell ring to the next class kiba turned to naruto and said"see you latter newbie." and walked out the classroom.

"Hey,Rock lee where is this classroom?" he ask as he show Rock lee his timetable again

"Hinta-chan well know" he said as he pulled the long her raven hair girl over.

She looked at the time table and smiles slightly and blush as she pull naruto with her.

"I..i saw..you.. ..talking..to um kiba-kun." she finally got out.

Naruto laughs"Oh you like him do you hina chan?" she just blush

"Even if i do, my cousin wouldn't allow it and he would never like me "She said as she pulled her hair over her eyes as and started to play with her light blue dress.

as classes went on Naruto try to stay out of peoples way and by the time lunch came around Naruto's only though was he had to meet his Grandma to let her know has his day been and if it better than his last school so he walk to the principal's office with his head hold high what he didn't think he see a Hot Raven hair guy sitting there listing to music wearing black leather pants and and a tight wife beater t shirt with the words Go f*ck yourself on it.

Naruto couldn't takes his off of him.


End file.
